


downward spiral of pizza rolls

by pisslord97



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Friends to Lovers, High School AU, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisslord97/pseuds/pisslord97
Summary: John is a friendly kid, even if he's not popular. His small school is all familiar to him, he pretty much knew everyone. But one day someone new comes, someone he never knew he needed.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	downward spiral of pizza rolls

John Egbert sniffed at the cool breeze. It was the end of summer and the beginning of fall. The air smelled of autumn leaves and stung his cheeks. On his way to school, he reminisced on past autumns. The days spent with his dad, raking leaves only to jump into the pile of them and make a huge mess all over again, or the hot cocoa his dad would make for him (sure, it was just the instant packet kind, but he enjoyed it nonetheless). Hopefully, soon he could experience these again. John sighed, going out of his way to step on a large, crisp, maple leaf to crush it. It made a satisfying noise and that was enough to convince John that today would be a good day.  
The previous week, on Friday, he left his thermos at lunch though, so before first period could start, he headed to the front office to take a look at the lost and found. The lady at the front desk flashed him a smile and he smiled back politely. The lost and found was full of stuff, per usual. There, he found his thermos. But he continued looking. Might as well scavenge what he could. It was a hard world and free stuff would always be appreciated by this buck-toothed boy. He dug through the lost and found, finding everything anyone could ever want. A toothbrush, a whole backpack, a sketchbook (which John took, he needed a new one for that dumb art class he didn’t even want to be in) and a cool red hoodie. He would have normally just glanced over the hoodie but something stopped him. It was a nice hoodie, unusually nice. John stopped and picked it up. The logo on the hoodie seemed to be some sort of skate company, meaning the hoodie was probably pretty expensive. He snatched it up immediately after realizing this and threw it on, surprised at how warm and comfortable it was. He silently thanked his luck for this great find and sauntered out of the front office feeling like a new man. A rich, skate-hoodie wearing man.  
John went through his day as normal but feeling kinda swaggy in his steezy new hoodie. He didn’t have any classes with very close friends, but when it finally became lunch he sat in the spot he did every day, waiting for his friend Vriska. It was kinda a weird name, he had told her so when they first met, which was in his freshman year. He had a tendency to speak his mind, which often left him without many school friends, but he felt he had all he needed. Close friends were much more valuable to him than many not-as-close ones. When one of these friends, Vris, whom he was waiting for, showed up, she smirked and looked him up and down.  
“Finally find a boyfriend to steal clothes from?” She knew right where to hit in order to embarrass him. John’s face flushed a bit, but he knew she didn’t mean it.  
“Yeah, right, because that’s the only place to get new clothes?” He joked back, as their friendship went. She smiled and sat with him, and they ate like usual. Lunch was noisy, but the two were mostly quiet. This year none of their usual friends had the same lunch, as lunch was split up into two times. Vris and John didn’t talk too much, but they had similar interests and showed each other memes and such during lunch, so while it was quiet, it was still friendly. The lunch bell rang and they parted ways, John stretching it out as always, so he didn’t have to go to class. His next class was art, the one he hadn’t wanted to take.  
Despite taking so long to get there, he was still one of the first in the door, as many of the students in the class also didn’t want art. His teacher, Ms. Paint, smiled as he walked in the door, gesturing to the whiteboard. She was a woman of few words but she still commanded respect in some way. On the whiteboard, in her neat linear writing, were the words John dreaded. “New seating arrangement!” He walked to the board where there was a list of names in a table, seat numbers beside each one. He found his and sighed when he realized his one

acquaintance in the class would no longer be sitting with him. Gamzee was weird, but at least he was quiet most of the time. Apparently his other friends grew up with him, leading him to be considered part of the friend group, despite not being the most outwardly friendly.  
John sat in his new seat, waiting for class to start. He pulled out his new sketchbook from the lost-and-found, as well as his phone, which he browsed while avoiding talking to the normally rude people in his school. He was lucky, as he got an end seat, meaning he only had to meet one new person. John hadn’t recognized the name of the person sat next to him, which was odd, as he at least knew everyone at the school’s name in passing, at least enough to say they went to the school if he saw it. This mysterious person wasn’t recognized by John at all, which gave him a tingling feeling in his fingers, he wasn’t sure if it was excitement or nervousness. When the unfamiliar face finally walked in, it was in a crowd of people. He was silent within it but knew how to blend in with a crowd. In fact, John didn’t get a good look at him until he sat down. One of those obnoxious anime face hoodies, and a one-shouldered-backpack gave him a nasty loner kinda look, but John couldn’t see his face. John wondered if he should say hi but he wouldn’t normally bother with kids like this. Gamz gave John a thumbs up from across the room, which was just the thing to hype John up.  
“Hey, don’t be a stranger! Hi, I’m John!” John chirped up quickly and friendly. The kid turned and with a blank, sunglasses-inside, cool-guy-extraordinaire face, cooly said his name.  
“Hey. Dave.”


End file.
